pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HubStyle
Energy X (talk) 03:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Work Noticed your work. Maybe you can comment on a Pokémon battle? Energy ''X'' 21:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:19, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I need your confirmation. Just say yes or no. Energy ''X'' 21:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Suit yourself, though the offer still stands. Energy ''X'' 23:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit Hey, noticed this edit. So, the voice actor is false or what? Energy ''X'' 20:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, you could just tag it for deletion via Energy ''X'' 20:57, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Keep up The good work for the voice actors. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Old Man Swamp http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Sean-Schemmel/ You don't have to be so mean you know? Anthony Nichols (talk) 23:23, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Leave Anthony alone! Leave him alone Hubstyle!, he doesn't need all that from you! >=( Really? So now your going to pick on me now for defending Anthony? What is your problem dude? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 23:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Removing my comments and using a doppleganger won't make you feel any more powerful here than in the real world. You will remove my comments because you can't accept your failure, and you will prove your inability to cope and your immaturity as a young human being with every post you continue to make. But you see, it's OK, because it's a bridge you'll have to cross sooner of later. HubStyle (talk) 23:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply First, Dragonspore is not an admin that can block around people. Second, why do you all get so upset about something this minor, I wonder. Okay, the source exists, but as someone mentioned, sometimes these can be outdated and wrong. Besides, as you mentioned yourself, Bulb has also some mistakes on those parts. So yeah, I ask everyone to calm down and resolve the editing (in peace) and take your attention somewhere else. Energy ''X'' 23:55, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Block I'll try to block him, but the problem is I don't know how to block an internet troll. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:01 December 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm not an internet troll, and I'm not the same person. Please don't take his side and gan up on me, I was only defending the user he was picking on. I'm not trying to give anyone a hard time here about the voice actor info or Anthony, I was only trying to defend him. Can you guy's please don't start ganning up on me either please. Also, didn't you hear when Energy X said. "I ask everyone to calm down and resolve the editing (in peace) and take your attention somewhere else." So come on you guy's lets not start a fight here, can't we just get along and edit in peace like what Energy X said. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 02:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Can't we all just edit in peace please and not start and argument against me. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 04:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) There is no reason to worry about it, HubStyle! Yes, I blocked him! Of course, I trust your sources of the voice actors :). Nectaria (talk) 04:52, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Apology Hey there HubStyle, listen, please don't be angry or mad at me. I just want to apologie for not giving you a better scource of the Old Man Swamp article of the voice actor. Because Your right, behind the voice actors.com is not a scource at all, and I was wrong for showing you that. I though it was a scource but I guess I was wrong about it, so I'm putting the voice actor info back the way you had it. I'm putting voice actor Pete Zarustica back in the article for you, your right and I was wrong. So since I apologized, can we forget about all this argument of the character's voice actor and leave this all behind us, because I don't want this to happen again. Also, can we be friends too? Because I'm letting you know I'm really sorry. 20:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Anthony Nichols (talk) Hey Hub Can you expand Eric Grossfeld's page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 01:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I'll leave it for now until you have a lead. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 02:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey Hubstyle what's up? Haven't talk to you in a while, How's it goin? Anthony Nichols (talk) 02:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright, I guess. Pokemon's taken a bit of a back seat as of recent, but I'm still finding a lot of obvious errors that even Bulbapedia unknowingly perpetuates without even trying. Turns out this isn't a one-off case, though: just about every NY anime dub regardless of the company has its crediting issues or simply hasn't been properly analyzed, and I've slowly but surely been seeping into each one of them. Between that, life and other things I'm fairly busy but can never really sort myself out to follow a proper schedule. Nonetheless I trek on. IRL, however, it's pretty uneventful; no comment. Anything happening with you? HubStyle (talk) 00:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing happening with me that much either, been busy and stuff, that's why I haven't been edited on Pokémon Wiki in a while, stuff and all that. Anthony Nichols (talk) 02:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously?, There's a lot of errors on Bulbapedia too?, I didn't relise that, I should probably fix those errors you saw there, If I get a chance maybe. Anthony Nichols (talk) 02:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I would not suggest it. They are a proud lot that cannot naturally take it upon themselves to keep themselves in check. The only way you'll ever break through is with an official statement from the VA or an official statement/website listing from their website. At best you could probably get away with citing an episode or movie with credits specific to it, but sometimes not even that works if you don't see eye to eye with them. Otherwise they'll criticize you for not having a genuine source to back your claim (and yet what they say goes regardless. heh). That's pretty much why I've focused here in the first place - much faster turnover, and much greater accepting of the inherently obvious. HubStyle (talk) 02:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, they have an odd way of doing things, to say the least. For example, they're just now adding Generation VI Pokémon models from the games, although they're not animated. Kinda like Wikipedia in that there's a lot of people wanting to manage things, and few people actually adding content. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, HubStyle! Can you please talk to this guy because he deleted the page "Dick Rodstein" and he thought that the information was false. It seems that he believe the sources from Bulbapedia and not your sources -_-. Nectaria (talk) 19:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :That person had authority, and the reason were due to personal reasons. I have since restored the page under its redirect (Alexander J. Rose, aka the actual name listed) but only included information directly pertaining to "Alexander J. Rose." Fingers crossed, guys. P.S. For the record, I was not the one to group those names together as they were. HubStyle (talk) 20:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know that his actual name. It's great to see that you decided to restore his page under his actual name. Don't worry about it because I still agree with your sources of voice actors :). Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 20:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Edit Don't add these "captions" to galleries, because it is not the way to do it. It makes no sense, it is just unnecessary, excess coding that does not do anything. Energy ''X'' 09:33, May 27, 2015 (UTC) My comment Hi Hunstyle, That comment that you let seen it on you're changing from Lisa Adams it's from me! She say it to me that she doing 3 episodes.--Tenca14 (talk) 14:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Voice actors Hmm, can you get some better (and recent) photos of some of the voice actors? Since you are basically the only one working on those pages. Energy ''X'' 17:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Did Tracy Friedman voice Victor or did Eric Schussler voice him? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for confirming to me and I think you should ask X about the guidelines too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Pictures The bigger, the better, I say. Well, as long as the height is not too much big than the picture's width. Energy ''X'' 20:39, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi Yes, their Twitter account is considered a reliable source to post birth dates from. The only concern is the year, because the 1978 year for Veronica Taylor has been debunked. According to IMDb, if this was the case, her credits have been listed from back in 1985, where she would be playing adult roles such as "mother", according to Pumpkinking0192 on Bulbapedia. This would make the year highly incorrect because then she would logically only voice non-adult roles and sound around 10 years old. PokémonGamer 18:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, those are legitimately verified as the month and date. That means we only need to find a source for a year of birth to put those there. PokémonGamer 18:21, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Edit If you are reviewing articles of Voice actors, please make sure that: *the headlines are corrected *the links point to anime characters *the is removed. Here. It is just a lot of voice actor pages are outdated and do not follow the layout. Energy ''X'' 13:35, September 25, 2017 (UTC)